


Teal is the New Orange

by SwampWitch333



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Women, Bonding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Related, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mental Health Issues, Other, Prison, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Slash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Crossover between Wentworth and some Orange is the New Black OITNB characters.I do not own the rights to any characters or names, this is for entertainment and fun only.Typical pairings and a random one.





	Teal is the New Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at more writing.  
> I do not own the rights to any characters this is for solely fun and entertainment purposes.
> 
> This most likely will end up a series as I've only my phone to write on atm.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?," demanded Galina "Red" Reznikov. Her Russian-American accent accented her voice, which was as fiery as her hair.

"Who the fuck are you!", Franky sneered. Arms crossed glaring, annoyed that someone she'd never seen would refer to her kitchen as her own.

"Ah, Francesca, so we meet. The Governor has put me in charge of kitchen duties. You must have pissed her off, no?"

"Don't ever fucking call me that! What the fuck!", Franky's lips are sealed in a thin straight line fraught with anger.  
"The governor, that bloody figures. What are you related? How did you get this gig?"

"You have a lot to learn little girl. Why would you think we are related? I accepted an arrangement that you failed to follow through."

"Yeah, what the hell is that? What are you a lagger?"

"Everything okay, Red?", Nicky Nichols came around from the pantry to where Red was standing. She looked at Franky, "Where's my beer!?"

"Nicky, relax. They mean snitches. They call them laggers here, you are thinking Lager."

Nicky looked disappointed.

Red was having a stare down contest with Franky. Red gripped the metal counter with one hand, the other still holding a cutting knife. Diced peppers and tomatoes were abandoned to her right. 

"Who's this sexy bitch? Want me to fuck her up?"

Franky snorted at Nicky's flattering threat, "Bitch your not my type."

Nicky flipped her off smiling wickedly, "Yeah, well i heard you fuck anything with a twat and shrinks."

Red, "Girls, settle down. I am going to see if Franky is interested in an offer."

"There's only one Red here, so change your fucking name! I don't want your offer, I'm not one of your girls or whoever you think i am, how the fuck do you know my name!", Franky was irate.

Nicky burst out laughing, causing Red to give her a silencing look.

"We saw you on the tv in America. You made the news, congratulations on your infamy. I hope you are using it to your advantage. With all that fan mail, many would pay you for a letter."

Franky just stared.

"Fucking noob", Nicky spit out. "Look at her, she's clueless! I'd be rich by now."

"Nicky! Go get me my spices, you know which ones, yes?", Red asked.  
Nicky nodded, rolling her eyes and begrudingly set off to retrieve Red's spices, after giving Franky a warning look.

"Now I'm going to give you a choice, 'FrankY', either we do this the easy way, or you can chose the hard way."

"Why the hell should i make a deal with you? What's in it for me.", countered Franky.

"You think the women enjoy eating this slop? You do not think they pay or trade for ah better choices?", Red raised an eyebrow, "Show me if you can cook as good as some say."

Franky laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. This woman was clever, she'd give her that. Extra income never hurt. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Some nitwit politicians in America had a brainstorm of a 'prison exchange program'." Red tapped her cutting knife like a metronome against the counter. 

Franky snorted almost busting out in laughter. "Yea right, you probably got caught muling."

Red raised her hand, pointing the tip of the knife at Franky, "Nicky is like a daughter to me. Unfortunate she has had addiction problems. If i find out you or anyone else ever supplies her, it will not be first time we plant more than greens in the garden. This is not a threat, it is a promise, do you understand, Franky?"

Franky raised her hands in mock defense, "Don't worry, i can't speak for others, though."

Red silently studied her knowing Frankys type would be most likely to end up buried in a garden or shivved.

"Come back here and show me what you can cook. If you made it as far as to get on some cooking show, you must know something."

"Red, here's your spices.", Nicky returned with a bag.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

H block was abuzz about the new inmates. Prison was boring enough as it was, that when they got new arrivals it proved entertaining. These were from out of the country, which made it even more interesting.

"Ladies, i trust you will show the new women around and help with routine?", Will Jackson smiled at Bea.

"You got it Mr. Jackson.", Bea returned the smile at their favorite screw.

Will locked the gate and walked off down the corridor.

"Stop staring at me like that! Why you doing that with your eyes?," Boomer looked at Suzanne like she was crazy. 

"Better not drop the soap, Booms", joked Bea.

"You remind me of a big cuddly purple dinosaur in teal and if they let us wear purple you could be Barney and we could sing and dance and be dinosaurs-" Suzanne was quickly cut off by a confused and getting more angry by the minute Boomer.

"What the fuck is a Barney? Hey!" Boomer demanded her question be answered.

"Boomer, be nice to the new girl, c'mon, she's from the States, ya know?", Liz pleaded of Boomer, "This is a completely different world to her."

"I don't care where she's from, she's not touching my biscuits and she called me a Barney!"

"Boomer, relax, she means no harm. I'm sure you two will be good mates by the end of the week.", reassured Bea.

Boomer didn't look so certain, and went back to rummaging through her box of biscuits.

"Why don't i show you around, doll?", Liz smiled maternally at Suzanne, "Do you have a nickname, what do we call you."

"Crazy eYesssS", Suzanne stressed the s's as if hissing.

Liz just stared.

"Do you like that name?", Bea asked unbelievably. "You want us to call you Sue or something?"

Crazy Eyes Suzanne smiled at them.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to make tea.", Liz said.

Suzanne clapped her hands with a doofy smile on her face, "Ohhh! Tea! We can have a tea party!"

"Everyday and night, you can make tea anytime as long as it's not lock in or count.", explained Liz.

Bea thought to herself Suzanne would be fine once she got adjusted. They might be able to use her along with Boomer as 'muscle'. Yet she seemed naive and Bea wasn't sure she would hurt anyone unless provoked. Yet given that she seemed a bit of a nutter, that alone would cause some to hesitate. She smiled at the thought. Besides, Boomer could use a friend after Maxine left. Hoping Boomer would play nice.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Back in the kitchen Red was showing Franky her secret collection of spices.

"You better hide those from the screws", Franky said.

"You want to screw, i heard your a vagitarian.", Nicky joked. "We call them CO's or guards in the states."

"What the hell is a CO?", Franky asked.

"Corrections Officer.", Red simply stated. "Are you ready to see who can make the best dish?"

"Lets have at it!", Franky grinned.

"Hey Smiles", Franky addressed Linda. "You in on a bet who can make the best dish?"

Linda replied, "Put me down 50 on Red. Do i get to taste it afterwards?"

Franky, "pftt you traitor, you don't like my cooking?"

Linda Miles snarkily, "Not when I've seen you on the counter with various girlfriends."

Red gave Franky a look of disgust meanwhile Nicky hooted.

"That will not be happening again in My kitchen.", Red replied.

"We'll see what the judges say."

Linda shook her head, "This is why my money is on Red."

 

\-----------------

 

"Sierra one to Sierra Vera" the intercom crackled.

Deputy Vera Bennett fumbled with her utility belt for her radio, "This is Sierra err..-"

"I know who it is. My office, Vera. NoW.", came Governor Ferguson's brisk reply.

"Yes Governor." Vera obediently briskly walked towards the governor's office.

Joan watched her Deputy on CCTV amused as Vera tried to emulate her swing walk. 

A knock sounded at the door and Joan clicked off the CCTV footage.

"Enter!" Joan demanded.

Vera peeked around the door before quietly shutting it carefully behind her.

Joan's expression was that of amusement, changing quickly back to her normal stoic poker face when Vera turned to face her.

"Take a seat Vera."

Vera sat her posture her best attempt at rigid. She couldn't help staring at Joan. Her eyes were so dark like a squint who shot ink and fled to the depths of the ocean.

Joan's brow furrowed at Vera, realizing the woman's glazed stare. She leaned down until she was eye to eye with Vera. Her stare seemed a mixture of inquisitiveness of Vera's gentle nature and a tad perturbed Vera was not focused again.

"Vera!", Joan snapped her fingers in front of Vera's face. 

Vera blinked rapidly.

"Breathe, Vera!" Joan encouraged "in, out, slow hard deep breaths."

Joan put a hand on Vera's shoulder in encouragement, enjoying seeing her deputy blush various shades of red. She managed to get Vera's breathing back to normal again.

"Why so many panic attacks, Vera talk to me."

"I'm sorry Jo- Governor, i was thinking about awful Fletch and-"

"That man will not be bothering you or anyone again, I've seen to it.", Joan reassured Vera in a strict manner.  
"How about a debrief after your shift?"

Vera nodded in agreement.

"Is that an affirmative, Vera?"

"Yes Governor.", Vera couldn't help from blushing.

Joan was aware of her deputy's 'crush' on her and allowed it to fluff her ego. Anything else would be dangerous. "Emotions lead to mistakes" she repeated echoed words of ghosts in her head. Yet Joan couldn't help from wondering if it was too late. She couldn't control her growing feelings or concern for Vera. Her deputy was fragile. A quality she lacked, and was interested in analyzing it in others. 

"How are the new prisoners from this 'exchange program' doing?" Joan inquired.

"Thus far they seem to be getting on alright, although Doyle may be a concern. She's used to being in charge of the kitchen.", Vera answered. 

"Doyle mucked it up for herself by bringing drugs in and having her girlfriends in areas where food is prepared, Joan spat out.

"Doyle is a problem", agreed Vera. "Westfall is asking to meet with them."

"Westfall will get her chance."

Joan watched Vera intently, causing her deputy to shift in her seat.

"Vera, am i making you nervous?", Joan's eyes glinted dark with delight.

"A little." Vera blushed and licked her lips, "Your so intense."

Joan smirked with mirth. "Come here, Vera."

Vera shakily got up and wobbled over to Joan.

Christ, she's going to pass out, thought Joan. 

Joan threw her arms out to catch Vera, before she could fall face first into her lap.

A rapid knocking sounded on the door. Joan fumed.

"WhaT!?!" Joan huskily roared.

Bridget Westfall, the head shrink who was not on her team poked her head into the room.

"This isn't what it looks like. It's not as if you bother to hide your affair with inmate Doyle. Are you that daft you fail to realize we've CCTV! Now what do you want!", demanded Joan.

Bridget looking abit uncertain, "I just wanted to ask if i could meet with the new prisoners. One especially."

"And who might that be?"

"Suzanne Warren, she has a history of mental illness."

"Be my guest, Ms Westnull."

Bridget bristled, "Is Vera alright?"

Vera's head was nestled under Joans chin, she was curled up. 

Joan's eyes turned darker if ever possible, "GeT ouT!" She screamed at Westfall. 

As Westfall made for the door Joan added, "I'll be watching you."

Vera was stirring as Westfall scurried out of the office like a mouse being chased by a cat, closing the door behind her.

"Vera, wake up", Joan's tone was shockingly soothing.  
She was afraid she enjoyed holding Vera, Vera's warmth seemed to thaw her cold bones.

Joan kissed the top of Vera's head, her light brown hair escaping it's bun. "Vera?!"

Vera murmured and swiped at her eyes with a dainty hand "What happened, Joan..Joan!"

"Shh, I'm right here. You had another episode, Vera."

 

\----------------

 

Back on H block Suzanne was sitting on the couch having tea with Liz while Boomer stared at her like an exotic pet. 

"Hey where'd ya come from?", Boomer asked.

"Boomer we've been over this already.", admonished Liz. Throwing up her hands, Liz got up and walked towards her cell, eager for some peace and quiet.

Suzanne smiled and made googly eyes at Boomer attempting to hug her.

"Hey! Liz! Hey! She's hugging me!" 

Liz's cell door closed. Boomer could be too much sometimes, now they had two of them.

"Barney!" Suzanne sighed happily.

"What the hell is a Barney?", Boomer demanded with increasing frustration.

"A dinosaur"

"Like a T-Rex? Cuz I'll be a T-Rex alright? Not one of them lil shit things." Boomer was lost.

Suzanne grinned. "Can i have a biscuit?" We call them cookies"

Boomer laughed, "Your funny."

"Psst i can get you some cheese", Suzanne bribed.

"How you gonna do that?", Boomer looked skeptical.

"My friends work in the kitchen."

"Wait, you know Franky?" Boomer was confused.

"Who's he?"

"She! She's a she. Yea she's a good mate and she shags all the girls in here that she can get to shag", Boomer laughed so hard she snorted. "Oh an she shags the shrink too. Promise to get me cheese?"

"Pinky swear" 

Suzanne stuck out her pinky to Boomer who held up her pinky back.

"Glad to see you guys are making friends!', exclaimed Bea, who headed towards the tea.

"She's promised to git me cheese!" Boomer exclaimed.

Bea nodded unsure what to make of that.

"Here", Boomer offered Suzanne to take some biscuits.

"Boomer sharing! That's something we rarely see.", Bea looked pleased and beamed at Boomer.

"Hey i share"

"Not really, Boomer. Better late than never." Bea leaned against the table waiting for her tea.

"Red's in the kitchen and can get cheese.", Suzanne grinned.

"No she ain't, Red's over there", Boomer pointed at Bea.

Bea smiled and shook her head, "There's another Red, Boomer. I've met her and she seems really great. You can call me Queen Bea. Besides, i think her hair is redder." Bea winked at Boomer jokingly.

"Want to cut out magazines with me?" Suzanne asked Boomer.

"Boomer stop stuffing your face, I'm sure Suzanne could use help decorating her cell if you want that cheese."

"Ok, alright." Boomer gave in. "Don't forget about the cheese."

 

\-----------------

Bridget Westfall "I need to borrow Doyle, we've an appointment."

Linda's lip curled, "yeah right."  
"FrankY! Your girlfrie- Westfall is here for you." Linda snickered.

"She really is screwing the shrink", Nicky thought aloud.

"Shh keep it down. We need to ensure they'll be of use to us.", Red warned.

Franky skipped out from around the counter, following Bridget closely towards her office.

Red raised an eyebrow, exchanging a calculated look with Nicky.

 

\----------

 

Joan turned on the feed to hidden cameras with sound she had planted in Westfalls office. Blackmail was always usefull.  
Vera sat on her lap, her arms wrapped around Joan's neck, waiting for the show.

From the monitor in front of them they had the perfect angles of Westfalls office.  
Vera bit her nails and glanced at Joan wide eyed. "Do you think they'll do something?"

"Vera, you and i very well know that their supposed 'sessions' are more than that quack shrinking Doyle's head."

Vera giggled at Joan's prowess when it came to being clever.

"Vera, i will teach you the ropes in no time."

Joans face squinted at the screens.  
Vera let out a small audible gasp.

 

\-------

 

Bridget and Franky entered Bridget's office.  
As soon as they got inside, Franky pushed Bridget up against the closed door. 

"Hey Gidg, what's my new session today.", Franky winked and licked her lips.

Bridget smiled into Franky's eyes, unable to contain her hunger for the inmate who held her arms up against the door. "Why don't you show me?", she challenged.

Franky moved closer her lips an inch away from Bridget's. Looking eachother in the eyes, in synchronicity they both moved in for a lingering kiss.

 

\---------

"Holy shit! We got them red handed again!", Vera exclaimed. "Do you think they'll get on the desk again?" Vera blushed.

Joan, "Ha. I wouldn't be surprised by anything they do. They are on record, leverage is always good, Vera."

Vera burrowed closer into Joan, her eyes fixed on the screen.

 

\-------------

 

Back in H block, Suzanne and Boomer were having fun making a mess cutting all sorts of things out of any magazines they could find.

Suzanne Crazy Eyes smiled big eyed at Boomer holding out a collage of cheese and a woman in a bathing suit.

"Here Boomer i made this for you."

"That's not a sexy man though.", Boomer looked disappointed.

"You have to use your mind and pretend and it will turn into one.", explained Suzanne.

"Really?", Boomer looked skeptical.

"Yes. Now close your eyes and imagine a hot man in a fireman outfit."

Suzanne leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Boomer.

Omfg Liz though to herself laughing. Whatever floats their boat, concerned she'd end up babysitting the both of them.

"Holy crap the cheese man kissed me!", Boomer squeled with delight.

Suzanne beamed and nodded, "See i told you it's true!"

Liz shook her head at the insanity from inside her cell smiling to herself.

Bea came flying in, "Hey gals. Suzanne, is it true they make you guys wear orange over in the states?"

"Yes, it's so we're more visible if we try and run away.", Suzanne made flying motions with her arms.

"Count ourselves blessed with teal.", Bea gladly replied.

"I love blue, don't you Boomer?", Suzanne dotingly stared at Boomer.

"Yea i guess. Hey Bea, the fireman kissed me!"

Bea looked amused and confused at Boomer. Noticing Suzanne warmhearted stare at Boomer, she laughed as she was happy they'd made friends, however bizarre it was.

"Okay Boomer", laughed Bea.

"Do it again!", Boomer demanded.

"Okay, close your eyes and pretend your at the beach, you can hear waves crashing.." Suzanne made vocal noises supposed to represent waves. "Oh no there's a shark"

Boomer gasped, her eyes scrunched shut tightly.

Suzanne added, " Here comes a sexy man lifeguard, he's got muscles and barnacles in his hands."

"Just his hands.", Boomer sounded crestfallen.

"No, everywhere. He's coming towards you and the shark ran away. He's bringing cheese!"

"Ready?"

Boomer puckered up and Suzanne planted another kiss on Boomer's waiting lips.

"Ok you can open your eyes now", Suzanne directed.

"That was so awesome! Hey Bea, the man at a beach with cheese kissed me!", Boomer gloated.

Bea playfully smiled giving them a wink before heading to make herself some tea. "Liz come out here!", called Bea.

"Did you see these two?", Bea pointed at Suzanne and Boomer while Liz started readying her own tea.

"Yes, and look at the mess."

They both looked at magazine clippings that covered both Suzanne and Boomer, the couch they sat on, the floor and surrounding area.

Bea laughed. "Planning on cleaning that mess up when your done?"

"Yeah but i want to see the firelifeguard man again..", Boomer sounded hesitant.

"Shh he's in this picture with the cheese i made you.", offered Suzanne. "He can come back if you try really hard to imagine. I will help you."

"Really? Are you some kind of magical witch or something?", Boomer questioned.

Suzanne smiled and laughed wildly.

Bea gave Liz a knowing amused look.

"You two are entertaining to say the least.", Bea smiled.

"You gals want some tea?", offered Liz.

"First clean up the mess of clippings and Liz will fix you some tea.", corrected Bea.

"Hey i want hot cocoa.", Boomer looked pouty.

Suzanne's eyes widened and she clapped her hands "Me too does it have those tiny freeze dried marshmallows and have little bubbles is it that-"

"Yes, it does. Only if you two clean up that mess." Interjected Bea.

Suzanne and Boomer reluctantly started picking up fragments from their persons of unused scrap magazine. They picked unneeded slips and shapes out of each other's hair.

"Bea, uh i think we're gonna need a broom.", Boomer pleaded.

Bea rolled her eyes and looked at Liz, "Can you feetch the dustpan? I'll go get the broom."

"Hey, can you fly on a broom?", asked Boomer.

Suzanne looked serious, "Only at 3am sometimes."

Boomers eyes widened with delight, "Wow!"  
"Hey can we do that thing again so the cheese man comes back."

They repeated the visualization process.

\--------------

 

Joan and Vera were engrossed in the camera feeds in front of them. 

"No they didn't!", Vera shocked.

"Oh yes they most certainly are Vera. Are you jealous?", Joan's eyes sparkled like the fizzy water she used when she topped it off with Vodka for drinks.

Faltering Vera averted her eyes, "Of course I'm not jealous, Joan."

Joan could read her little deputy like a book. She smirked before Vera turned around on her lap, Vera's head turning to look into Joan's eyes.

"Joan, can we um do that..err", stammered Vera.

"Do what? Vera, out with it!" Joan smoothed back a stray hair that had absconded Vera's bun.

Vera reddened and leaned into Joan, as she couldn't handle Joan's intense stare sometimes. She whispered into Joan's ear.

"Vera, your adorable.", responded Joan. "We could do that again, however I've certain requirements first."

Vera looked up quizzically at Joan.

Suddenly Joan lunged towards the screens, holding onto Vera tightly so she wouldn't fall off her lap. Vera's eyes followed Joan's to the screens.

Franky was straddling Bridget on her desk.

"That woman is unfit as a psychologist!", glowered Joan. "Vera, find me evidence Franky is hiding contraband."

There would be no drugs in her prison, Joan thought. To ensure this she allowed one of the new women, Red, to take over full duties of the kitchen and inmates who staffed it. Having previously read the newcomers' files, Joan knew Red considered Nicky a daughter of sorts and would go to extreme lengths to ensure Nicky did not relapse, given her known drug history. Besides, Joan was sick and disguted by Doyle's misuse of kitchen counters. One too many of Doyle's girlfriends had been propped up where food goes for sexual trysts.  
Joan knew Red would notify her of any ill deeds on Doyle's part. Money talks, as does delectable food. She made sure of this by providing a large selection of assorted spices for Red. She thought Red to mature to spit in her food. Yet Joan knew better than to put her full faith into any of these prisoners. If Red could make money from 'spicing up' the prisoner's food so be it, as long as she upheld her part of the deal. Doyle had proved herself unworthy of trust, Joan thought.

 

"Vera, radio Jackson on the private channel and tell him there's a confrontation in Ms Westfall's office.", leered Joan.

"Right away governor." Vera got up and plucked her radio off it's holder on her belt.

"Jackson to secure channel."

"Jackson speaking.", Will replied.

"Will apparently there's word of a confrontation in Ms. Westfall's office. I need you to check that out. Radio if you need any back up."

"Right on it.", Will answered rushing off down the corridors.

Joan rubbed her hands together fervently snagging some more bacterial hand lotion, awaiting the ensuing ruckus.

"Joan, what are you thinking?", Vera probed tentatively.

"Vera, come here!" Joan ordered.

Joan pulled Vera back onto her lap, going to work on fixing her bun that was messy until it met her expectations, her eyes never leaving the camera.

"Vera, let me see your hands!"

Joan proceeded to snatch a good sized amount of hand sanitizer before massaging it vigorously into Vera's delicate hands.

On the monitors they watched as Jackson and Miles ran from two different directions towards Westfall's office. Joan smirked diabolically.


End file.
